The present invention relates generally to disk drives, and more particularly to command queuing in disk drives.
In currently available disk drives, a controller (e.g., firmware) may issue a command for transferring some data to a host, hardware of the disk drive may execute the command, and the host may send a status report back to the firmware, indicating whether the command is executed successfully. The firmware may issue the command again if there is an error, or move to the next command if the transmission is successful. This process is not very efficient since the firmware needs to wait for the status report.